moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple Knight Code
Temple Knight Code The blessed Holy Order of Gavinrad the Dire, the Champions of Peace Cathedral By-Laws Preface- By virtue of the authority granted in the uniform regulations of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the clergy of the Cathedral of Light adopts the provisions contained herein. Same having been approved in advance by the bishops of Stormwind. In so adopting these provisions, the Church recognizes that the provisions are to serve as by-laws that address themselves to the sanctity of the Holy Light's church and the well-being of its own diverse following. It is further recognized that by so adopting these provisions, they become appended to the law of Stormwind, and nothing contained herein is to be construed in a manner inconsistent with the spirit of said laws. Sacrilege No man shall, within the purview of the Holy Cathedral, I. Belittle or slight, by word or by deed, the Holy Light; nor II. Deface or damage any icon of the Holy Light. III. Nor shall he defame the Church or its most prestigious temple. Of Armistice and Bloodshed No man shall, within the purview of the Holy Cathedral, I. Draw his weapon in anger against another, save in lawful self-defence against another who has drawn first; II. Nor shall any man spill even a drop of blood in combat within the Cathedral, unless it is to stop another doing so. III. Nor shall any obstruct prayer in any way, nor deny another usage of any place of the temple by force, save by injuction of the Bishop or a Vicar on his behalf. Rights to Sanctuary Any man may, at any time, seek the sanctuary of the Cathedral. He shall: I. Enter into the bounds of the Holy Cathedral and ask sanctuary aloud, whereupon it will be granted to him; II. Thereafter no foes whatsoever may harm him, or pursue their grievances against him, while he is upon Holy ground. III. Whereupon he shall surrender his weapons, confess his transgressions, and be placed under the supervision of a cleric, to choose within three days either to surrender to the law and stand trial for his crimes, or to take the oath of abjuration; else V. He shall state his reason for claiming sanctuary. VI. He may be given sanctuary for an extended period at the discretion of the Archbishop, or a Bishop of Stormwind. VII. He will not be granted sanctuary, save by the injunction of the Archbishop or a bishop, if (a) He is a ghoul, skeleton, lich, or otherwise creature of undeath; or (b) He is a dragon or a member of the Hordish races; or if © He is a member of the Burning Legion, the Illidari, or other affiliated organisations; or if (d) He has committed, been tried, and convicted of High Treason against any nation of the Grand Alliance; or if (e) He is pursued by the Crown for any offence against the Witchcraft Act. Of Abjuration Abjuration of the Realm Any man who has been given sanctuary may choose to confess his guilt and abjure the realm, thus: I. He shall swear to abjure the realm, that is, to leave it with all speed, and never to return without the express permission of His Majesty, on pain of death; and II. He shall consent that all his possessions be given unto the church, and all his land unto His Majesty; then III. The Bishop of Stormwind, or a delegated official, shall chose a port or gateway from which the fugitive must leave the realm, or shall give this choice unto the fugitive; IV. Whereupon the fugitive will set out barefooted, and carrying a staff with the sign of the Light, to show that he is under the protection of the Church; and V. He shall without hesitation abjure the realm forever. Of the Oath of Abjuration The Oath of Abjuration is to be performed in public upon the steps of the Holy Cathedral, in the presence of the Archbishop, the Bishop of Stormwind, or a delegated official, and one officer of the Guard, thus: "I swear before the Holy Light and on the name of His Majesty that I do renounce my crimes, and all my rights to live under His Grace; and that I will leave the realm of Stormwind and never return without the express permission of my Lord His Majesty or his heirs; and will hasten by the direct road to the port allotted me, not leaving the highway under pain of arrest or execution, nor staying at one place more than one night; I shall seek diligently for passage across the sea as soon as I arrive, delaying only one tide if possible; and if I cannot secure passage I will walk into the sea up to my knees each day as a token of my desire to cross; and if I fail in all of this then may what perils fall upon me that might. King's Honor." Temple Knight Standards and Protocol Cathedral By-Laws Preface- By virtue of the authority granted in the uniform regulations of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the clergy of the Cathedral of Light adopts the provisions contained herein, same having been approved in advance by the bishops of Stormwind. In so adopting these provisions the Clergy of Stormwind shall use these rules and guidelines to enforce the by-laws of the Light's temple as its righteous protectors. It is further recognized that by so adopting these provisions, they become appended to the Law of Stormwind, and nothing contained herein is to be construed in a manner inconsistent with the spirit of said Laws. Sacrilege Any persons guilty of sacrilege are to be dealt with directly. Approach them and politely request they stop; be clear and explain any questions they may have regarding what they've done wrong. If their actions continue to commit sacrilege against the temple inform them they must leave or be escorted out. Should they refuse and once again commit atrocities against Mother Church take them by the arm and escort them outdoors; call upon others if they resist and you require assistance but do not draw arms unless their actions become hostile and break Armistice and Bloodshed. Of Armistice and Bloodshed Those found commiting acts that violate armistice and bloodshed shall be dealt with as follows: I: Draw arms and move directly into the confrontation, stating firmly that all must cease their acts of violence immediately. II: Warn with conviction that the temple knights will act should peace not be maintained within the temple. III: Attempt to remove person(s) in contempt of the church while administering as little physical harm as possible. IV: Engaging and disarming threats directly through force of arms is the last option for temple knights; should you find yourself in danger of harm at any point, however, do not hesitate to act upon this last measure. Once threat has been apprehended he may be turned over to city authoritites. Rights to Sanctuary Those under the protection of Sanctuary are to be treated as any other members of the clergy would. Antagonists and enemies of the person are to be asked to leave and removed if they are not compliant. (See: Sacrilege) Also, the protected person must be warned that he forgoes the church's protection should he choose to leave its grounds on his own free will. When a person first requests Sanctuary it is the temple knight's duty to relieve them of their belongings and watch over them until they can be transferred to the care of a cleric. His transgressions and reasons for claiming sanctuary shall be confessed to the cleric he is in the care of; the temple knight is not to judge him on these things. Of Abjuration Those found in violation of their oath of Abjuration are to be immediately put to the blade where they stand as they have willingly forfeited their lives and protection from the church. Other Duties and Standards Temple Knights are to perform to the military standards determined by the highest ranking sergeant of their order. Armor is to be well-maintained and orderly, and they are to be powerful examples of the Clergy while in and around the temple, or journeying on behalf of the church. As guardians of the bishops they are to never leave their assigned Father/Mother unattended unless directly requested to leave or if transferring them to another friendly knight. ((Written by Seltara)) Category:Documents Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Library of the Holy Church Category:Ecclesiastical Documents